


Jump

by Hungergamesgirl



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, F/M, Friendship, Help, Love, Mommy Issues, Reluctant Friendship, Saving, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungergamesgirl/pseuds/Hungergamesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The water spray slapped me in my face as I inched forward towards the edge of the cliff....<br/>"Just go away-You only want to look like a hero," I accused him viciously.<br/>"If that were, true, I would have gotten to you by now," He answered calmly.<br/>  Katniss is about to end it all when she meets Peeta Mellark the young youth pastor who tries to show her how to change her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comment What you think. Should I make another Chapter?  
> Remember I'm only 14 :)

The water spray slapped me in the face as I inched forward towards the edge of the cliff. The rocks felt rough under my bare feet and the moss nearly made me slip off, I eased back then winced, the water was choppier than I remembered-  
And those rocks were never there before.  
Closing my eyes I edged forward, if I jumped there would be no turning back, I was glad for the dark it helped to soothe me, plus I couldn't make out the rocks that much at the end of the cliff.  
Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven  
My breath came in pants as I mentally said goodbye to everyone. Prim first, my sister I gave a long minute of silence for her, she was the most important person in my life- well she was until she died last week in a car crash. Life just wasn't worth it anymore.  
"I'm not worth it..." I muttered to myself feeling my hair blowing across my face.  
"Don't Jump!" I heard a deep masculine voice say almost franticly.  
I refused to look back at whoever the person was, "I- I have to-" I answered even though the wind was carrying my voice away. This man- whoever he was didn't understand.  
I could hear him step closer towards me.  
"move again and I'll jump!" I said my voice shaking.  
"Look we can talk this out, whatever it is, it can't be that bad." He pointed out. His voice was smooth and calming even in this situation, I looked back and was able to make out a fairly tall muscular frame. Whomever he was he was wearing a bright white shirt which glowed in the dark and it looked like black jeans.  
"Just go away- you only want to look like a hero," I accused him viciously.  
I should just jump now-  
"If that were true, I would have gotten to you by now." He answered calmly.  
"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.  
"For you to get down from up here, come on, I'll take you home."   
I wanted to answer back but he sounded so calm, so sure.  
I eased back a little and he covered the rest of the distance. I could just make out his bright blue eyes and blonde curls, he also had a string jawline and up close his shirt clinged to his body and showed off his defined muscles. He looked like he came straight out of a fashion magazine .  
He outstretched his hand, "I'm Peeta," he said with a bright toothy grin.  
"Odd place for introductions-" I managed to say shivering in the cold.  
"Just as good as any- You're name?" he asked his eyes searching me.  
I frowned under his scrunity "Katniss."  
He grinned "nice name, come on katniss, let's go home."   
I stared at his offered hand weighing my options then I slowly accepted


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Peeta's POV and comment what you think.

I stole a glance at her as I drove down the highway. She was beautiful- Tall, slim, yet curvy and she had dark olive skin with long dark hair which hung loosely over her shoulders it looked soft and glossy. I desperately wanted to reach out and brush some of the stray strands from her face and put my hands over her shaking ones.  
"Where are you taking me?" She asked interrupting my thoughts. Her voice was sturdy and strong, almost like she was proving a point.  
I smiled at her, diverting my eyes from the well-lit road to her again, "Home," I assured her.  
"I don't have a home." She said flatly.  
I paused and looked at her again burrowing my brow, who didn't have a home?  
"Could you please look at the road and not me?" She asked clearly irritated.  
I raised an eyebrow at her tone.  
"Look just drop me anywhere, it's not a big deal okay."  
I kept my eyes on the road and then changed gears, as I increased my speed, turning at the interception. I could tell that she was waiting for a response but I was still thinking.  
"So?" She prodded me.  
"You could stay with me," I offered, as soon as the words left my mouth I could feel the head spreading to my cheeks, "Not like that of course as a friend- or you could also stay at the local hotel or with Delly..." My mind raced with other accomidations for her.  
"I'll stay with you," Her voice which sounded so strong before now sounded tired and deflated.   
I tried to smile reassuringly and kept driving straight ahead, straight to my home Panama City, District 12.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss POV

The smell of chocolate cookies hits me as I groggily woke up, my head was spinning and I felt like crap. I tried to remember what happened and why I couldn't remember where I was.  
'Did i bump my head?' I tried to recollect everything that happened and then it all came rushing back to me, I was about to jump from the Capitol Cliff...but why was I here, on this couch and not on the edge of sharp rock. I tried to make sense of it and then I remembered the rest.  
"Oh, Shit!" I said sitting up, some strange guy, with blonde hair helped me, and now I was in his house. I jumped to my feet, this was not how I wanted yesterday to go, not at all.  
"Oh, you're up, good morning," I heard the same calm voice say, I looked to see the man who'd helped me yesterday, he was wearing a soft looking grey jumper and dark rinse skinny jeans, his hair was tossed and messy, like he'd just woken up and he had, white specks in it, it looked like flour... I frowned, he looked even better in the daylight when I wasn't half disoriented.  
"Good Morning..." I said wearily, crossing my arms over my chest, I was freezing and it wasn't helping that the windows were open and the wind was blowing the strands that'd escaped from my hair about, I must look like some sort of kicked puppy I thought miserably. I stood straighter and locked eyes with him.  
He grinned even brighter, "You must be hungry I just finished baking some cookies, want some?" He asked friendly.  
I narrowed my eyes, what was his deal and why was he offering me cookies for breakfast and being so nice. He must want something my instincts told me, as I watched him wearily and I didn't even have anything to defend myself with, I looked around for something sharp and easy to wield, like a bat, or even a curtain rod I was pretty resourceful though anything would do.  
"Um, I was going to let you get the spare room but you passed out like a light, the minute you came,in."   
I snapped my attention back to him, "What'd you mean?" I asked still staring him in the eye.  
"I mean, you were out like a light and I had to carry you in," He looked almost sheepish at the last part, "I hope you don't mind or anything..." He added shyly.   
I just stared at him, if I was the dirty puppy, he was definitely the cute one that people loved, he was sweet and adorable , I instantly felt guilty for planning how to take him down.  
He rubbed the back of his neck, as if not sure how to carry on this one sided conversation, I could faintly make out a outline like a necklace, or dog tags.  
"What's that around your neck?" I asked.  
"Oh, this," He grinned again, he had a heart stopping smile, "this is my baptism cross, our church gave it to us when we..well got baptised the name kind of speaks for itself,"  
"So your a christian?" I asked, where I lived most people claimed no religion and the few people that did lived in the up scale part of town, like Mrs.Hill who'd told me to get out of the road, when she splashed Prim and me.  
"Yes, I am as a matter of fact." He answered crossing his arms over his chest, I guess he heard my tone.  
"Oh," I turned and sat back down on the couch, not able to keep the snare out of my mouth.  
"Look, do you want something to eat or not? I have turnovers, and apple tarts and cake along with the cookies, speak now or forever hold your piece." He declared  
I sighed, "I'm not hungry." Just at that moment, my stomach decided to growl.   
"Of course, not, but I wouldn't feel right, not giving you something, so what's it to be, Cake, Tarts or cookies?"  
I looked down at my feet, they felt numb, "Turnovers," I answered picking the thing he'd forgotten to list the second time.  
I could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "Good," and turned to go back in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

I popped the tray of turnovers in the oven and turned up the heat. It was warm and cozy in here, just like I liked it. I took out the remaining flour and started to kneed it, I had two assignments to finish , one for Youth Service and the other one for the Bakery. I put in two teaspoons of grounded coconut and then sighed, the girl- Katniss as she said her name was looked so small and fragile when she was on that cliff like she hadn't eaten in weeks, with that thought I added three more teaspoons of coconut. I desperately needed some more coconut grains and some jam and some more essence wouldn't hurt either, I needed to make a list, I concluded mentally.  
Just at that moment the phone rang, I kept kneeding the flour and added some more coconut to it, I waited to see if she would answer it.  
Ring two.....  
Ring three... Okay she so wasn't going to do anything on her own accord.  
"Could you answer the phone?" I asked moulding the flour into shape and slipping it on a greasing tray with paper.  
"Sure.....Hello, no... he's um baking right now, yeah, I can wait, um no, I can take a message, sure..um-hmm, from who agian Mrs. Mellark? Oh, WHo'm I? I'm Katniss...no I'm not- oh...."  
I dropped my rolling pin on the counter, my mom wasn't exactly the nicest person out there... or anywhere near the top twenty, for that matter. I went outside to see Katniss scribbling down something furiously, while clinging the phone to her ear, she had a bright smile on her face seemed much happier than she did when she first came here. When she saw me, she smiled softly and I say how her eyes lit up lightly she looked so beautiful smiling, I found myself smiling back at her.  
"You're mom's really nice." She said when she hung up the phone, her face was a bit flushed and she had a tiny smile still on her face.   
Every inch of my body screamed that I want to kiss her but instead I just smiled again, "Yeah, she's a real joy." I recalled mentally how she used to verbally abuse me every single day until I turned eighteen and was able to leave home and how she just to constantly allow my brothers to treat me like crap, until they realised that we only had each other. That said she wasn't all bad sometimes she acted human, nice even but not that often.


End file.
